


Bets always end badly.

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, I'll have what she's having, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never lose a bet to Natasha.</p>
<p>Unless you like not having any dignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets always end badly.

Pepper squirmed in her seat at the boardroom table as some guy in a suit droned on about stuff she really couldn’t care about right now. Smooth slipped against her and she wondered what she was thinking when she took that bet from Natasha. Oh yeah, she was drunk when she agreed to it. Her heart was already beating fast and nothing had even happened yet.

She sat stock still as she noticed that Tony was giving her a funny look from the corner of her eye.

Then, the toy in her panties vibrated, sending a jolt up her spine and making her flinch.

Tony leaned over and whispered, “you feeling alright, Pepper?”

“Wonderful,” she answered in a strained voice. Another, longer vibration forced her to cross her legs tightly and made her feel lightheaded. She resisted the urge to look around the room for her, knowing that she would be hidden way too well and instead tried to look as normal as possible.

She twisted her fingers into her skirt as a stronger vibration rattled her mind into uselessness. Her toes curled in her shoes and she squeezed her thighs tightly together as the vibrator went through every kind of vibration possible. She wanted to scream, or at least grind herself into the seat until she came. More people were looking at her, it made her face get even hotter, lust mixing with a level of embarrassment she had never felt before. Tony looked downright worried now. And she was pretty she was ruining the chair.

Tony coughed and stood up next to her, shooting looks down at her occasionally as he spoke. Most of the table was looking at her now. She propped herself up by her elbows on the table, and tried to look like whatever the hell was written on the papers in front of her were extremely interesting. The toy pulsed against her rhythmically, and without realizing Pepper began crumpling one of the papers in her fist, the other hand tightening in her hair, she let her mouth go slack and her eyes rolled closed.

Another long vibration sent her over the edge and into a moaning twitching fit of an orgasm.

She swallowed hard, her eyes going wide as she let go of the balled up paper and sat back in her seat. Everyone was silent as they stared at her. She sank down in her seat and covered her face with her hand. She was going to get Natasha back for this.

Tony looked around the room. “No one else had salmon for lunch, right?”


End file.
